The Way We Are
by LaurelMeadows
Summary: The Bass' lives are about to change, but neither of them are sure how to feel about it just yet.


Chuck Bass could not be happier with his life, he had a successful business, he was at peace with his friends, and most importantly he married the woman he had always been madly in love with. A few weeks after the impromptu nuptials Blair planned an over-the-top party to celebrate with their friends, family, and the entire Upper East Side. They went on a beautiful honeymoon on a private yacht, stopping wherever their hearts desired. They made love whenever they wanted, wherever they wanted, on beaches, in beautiful hotel suites, and practically every room on the yacht. They had been married for a year and a half; Chuck had never felt so peaceful and loved in his life. He came home to a beautiful, smart, and feisty wife who understood him better than anyone.

The honeymoon didn't end when they returned home. They were finding happiness in all aspects of their lives, Waldorf designs was stronger than ever with Blair at the helm. Chuck bought a new hotel, where he and Blair lived while they tried to find their dream home. This turned out to be a bigger ordeal than Chuck ever anticipated. Did they want a townhouse with vast amounts of space, or a penthouse with the comforts of a doorman? Finally it came down to Blair being appalled by the idea of carrying all of her own packages into her own house. They settled on getting one of the biggest penthouses with the greatest views in New York and a large mansion in the Hamptons for relaxing summers when they weren't jet setting around the world on business.

Chuck came home early from the office one hot day in late June to a bustling penthouse in different stages of disarray. He could hear Blair in all her glory, micro-managing and giving directions. He heard her voice growing as she walked down the hall toward the elevator and the stairs leading to the rooms.

"Dorota! Make sure Jimmy knows all the bags will be ready to go downstairs at 4:30, when Arthur arrives with the car. I want to be leaving the city at 5 o'clock sharp!"

Chuck caught his wife's big chestnut brown eyes, and watched a wide smile spread on her face. She placed a hand lightly on his shoulder, stood on her tip toes and gave him a peck on the cheek. He amazed at how, such a quick, light kiss could still make a warm feeling spread from the point of origin, and his stomach tingle.

"I started packing your bag, make sure I didn't miss anything, change into something for the car ride, and then go into your office and make sure you have everything you need for work." She told him as she walked away passing the stairs and heading into her library.

Chuck took the stairs two at a time to get done all of the tasks he had been assigned before Jimmy came for the bags at 4:30, he didn't want to face the wrath of Blair Waldorf-Bass if he were to be the reason they didn't leave the city at 5 o'clock sharp.

* * *

As much as Blair loved the city, the idea of being mostly secluded with Chuck for a month was heaven. Their lives had been so busy over the past year and a half. They were both jet setting so much, her to her Mother in Paris, and him to Jack in Australia and various Middle Eastern developments of his father's, they had hardly seen each other the past two months. A fact Blair knew Chuck was aware of from the way he was looking at her in the back of the limo.

Just as Blair had become aware of the piercing stare Chuck was giving her he had grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Blair began to get aroused as Chuck kissed down her jaw and neck.

"I've missed you" Chuck whispered on his ascent back to her mouth.

Blair moaned into his mouth as the kiss deepened.

The car eased into a stop and Arthur alerted them to their destination as he popped the trunk. Two early twenty-something men came out of the large Georgian style mansion to help Arthur with the luggage. Blair pulled herself out of the car while the door was being held open for her. Once they got into the house Chuck instructed the boys and Arthur to just set the luggage in the bedroom and take the rest of the night off. Blair walked into the spacious kitchen, with its all white wood and marble to insure the pantry and fridge were stocked properly, Chuck followed closely behind his eyes dilated and dark, Blair knew that meant he only had one thing on his mind.

The front door had barely closed behind Arthur when Chuck grabbed Blair around the waist with one hand and tangle her hair with the other, moving her mouth to his. She quickly held on to the back of his neck, and began to work on loosening his tie. He guided her to the marble countertop and set her on top never breaking their intense kiss. Her arousal from the kiss in the limo had never dimmed, and was now had renewed life. As they continued to kiss, Chuck pushed against her and she could tell his arousal was growing too, and quickly.

The hand that had been on her waist now made its way to Blair's thigh and up her skirt. Blair wrapped her legs around his torso, as her hand fell from his hair to the buttons on his shirt. Blair had undone all the buttons of Chuck's shirt in record time, in one fluid potion she rid him of his shirt and jacket. He had found the zipper of Blair's dress, and she was making quick work of his belt. Blair felt Chuck moan against her neck when she reaching into his pants and grabbed him. Before she knew what was happening Chuck abandoned taking of the rest of her dressed and pulled her panties off violently and thrust into her. She responded was a sharp, loud intake of breathe and tightening her legs around his torso.

Chuck's head was buried in Blair's hair and neck as he grunted with each deep, hard thrust. Blair was starting to feel herself going over the edge, and wildly tried to find something to hold onto. First she dug her nails into Chuck's back, forcing him to hiss in her ear, spending shivers down her spine. Soon she had nothing to hold onto, and let herself fall over the edge. Her body felt as if she didn't have muscles or bones, she moaned her husband's name as she regained the feeling of structure to her body. Chuck never broke his stride and threatening to repeat the pleasurable process. Chuck captured her lips in his own as he sent her over the edge two more times.

Chuck liked to go out with a bang, and she could tell he was getting close. He moved a hand from the small of Blair's back. Breaking the kiss, he placed the newly free hand on her cheek moving her head to insure eye contact, his eyes were impossibly dark and she could see a small smirk on his lips. The sexy curve of his lips were almost enough to cause her to orgasm again. Soon she felt the thumb of his left hand on her core she gasped and closed her eyes.

"Look at me" Chuck rasped.

Blair opened her eyes, looking directly into his. His breathe was ragged and short. His thrusts were getting shorter and deeper, and his thumb was moving faster. She was about to lose it again, but she wanted to wait for him. Three more thrusts Chuck closed his eyes, tipped his forehead into hers and moaned her name. Blair's felt waves of pleasure as her body collapsed against his and she wasn't sure she would ever be able to move again.

The two held each other up trying to regain their breath and sanity.

After a couple moments Blair realized how cold the marble surface was. Chuck leaned down gathering all the discarded clothes. Standing up straight he put an arm around Blair's waist again, and gently assisted her off the counter. Blair still doesn't know how she made up the stairs when she was positive her legs were made of jello, but she was sure Chuck helped her to their room.

She took off the rest of her dress, leaving it in a puddle on the floor, taking off her strapless bra, she crawled under the covers. Chuck dropped the garments in his hand as soon as he had opened the bedroom door. He walked out of his pants, shoes and socks on the way to the bed. Blair found her spot on his chest nuzzling in, his hand barley made it to caress her hair twice before she felt his chest raise and fall more steadily as he fell asleep.

Yes, being in the Hamptons alone with Chuck was heaven.


End file.
